


1st day:Poetry

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: The Macabre Misadventures of Brie Brie [3]
Category: El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera
Genre: F/M, Ghosts, Halloween, Mexican Horror, Minor Original Character(s), Other, Toddlers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-21 13:53:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17044955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: After everyone finds out Lucia writes a creepy poem, they surprise her with one after school





	1. Chapter 1

Everyone stared at Lucia with an incredulous look on their face. 

“What?” Lucia grumbled. 

“Lucia,” Manny began with pity. “You poor, poor bebe.”

Lucia said "Everytime i write a poem it inspires me"

Frida said "Lucia before Dia de los Muertos we celebrate Halloween we can do stuff like trick or treating, going to haunted houses and-"

Pablo said "Forget it I’m a boy who can’t ever have fun, and my mom won't let me celebrate Halloween. I get it! Besides, aren’t we a little too old for Trick or treating? We are teenagers.”

But Marigraciela has an idea.

Marigraciela said "Guys i think i got it"

“Can you guys stop having crazy ideas so we can actually learn something?” Penelope interrupted with an eye roll.

“First of all, mind your own business. Second,Penelope you’re incapable of learning things. You couldn’t even learn how to put on a shoe if the instructions were on the heel,” Marigraciela sassed.

The whole class was dead silent. Everyone waited for Penelope to tear Marigraciela a part with words. Well, except Marigraciela, who had a smirk on her face.

Penelope stared confusingly at her. “I don’t get it.”

The whole class burst into laughter while Carrie facepalmed

The bell rings

At Miracle City Cemetery Lucia was writing a poem.

But she sees Marigraciela scaring Pablo with a black cat.

Pablo shouted "Maria Graciela Martinez you are so dead!?"

Brie Brie said "Boo!"

"Aaaah!! Briella?!"

Brie Brie laughs.

Marigraciela laughing.

Pablo said "Get back here"

But Marigraciela and Pablo were laughing and chasing.

Manny tried to scare Lucia but Lucia scares him with a creepy baby doll mask that she made since kindergarten.

Lucia giggled like a creepy girl.


	2. Announcement

Hi I'm MarimenCarmen2 and i have an announcement.....

 

On December 19 we're watching a movie instead of going to the movies.

 

On December 20 i'm going to 811x with my class to perform at the Holiday Show.

 

On December 21 we're having a pizza party at BHSVA.


End file.
